


Annoyed

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Here we go!!, Menstruation, Other, Periods, Self indulgence, This fic is just me on my period, Trans Shuichi, also they’re married but Shh don’t tell anyone, for like a moment, idk - Freeform, non-binary Kokichi, shuichi has a bad day and Kokichi makes it a little better, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi knew as soon as he woke up it wasn’t going to be a good day.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Annoyed

**Author's Note:**

> *comes back after like, a month* hi
> 
> anyways I’ve been busy but im still writing!! i have a bunch of stuff lined up so I’ll try qwq . anyways take this self indulgent fic !! idk what you’ll do with it, but do whatever. If I need to tag anything else, please tell me!!

Shuichi wakes up with a groan of discomfort, pushing himself out of bed. The pain in his abdomen is already rearing its ugly head, ready to ruin his day for _no reason_ . He feels gross, _especially_ down there, and he would love to stay in bed all day. Unfortunately, he has things to do today. 

Truly unfortunate. He’s sure he’s bled through the sheets, which is something he’s _trying_ not to get too upset at but man is it just ticking him off. Just another thing for him to do. 

“Kokichi,” he leans over and shakes them awake, his heart softening a bit at the sleepy expression on their face. “Gotta get up.” He murmured. 

“Bleh...Shuichi’s waking me from my beauty rest...” Kokichi mumbled. 

“Gotta wash the sheets.” 

“Mmmkay.” Kokichi hummed. “I’ll toss ‘em in there in a few, lemme wake up a bit.” 

Shuichi stretched before pulling himself out of bed to go take care of everything. 

“You got work today, don’t you?” Kokichi called from the other room. “Yeesh. Good luck, Shubear.” 

“I really don’t want to go,” Shuichi grumbled as he took his pills. Maybe his uncle would have mercy on him and let him go for today… 

A day where he wasn’t about to scream over dropping the bottle of pills just as he was about to put them up. 

“Sorry, Shuichi,” Kokichi says. “I’ll be out later than usual too, Kiibaby asked me to cover their shift.” 

Shuichi let out a frustrated groan and put his head in his heads. “Okay. It’ll be fine.” He was at least looking forward to his partner being home when he returned, but he’ll make due. 

He hears Kokichi walk up and pat his head before threading their fingers through his dark hair. “You’ll be okay. Emotions are just wacky for you right now, things aren’t as bad as they look. The day will go by faster than you know it.” 

~  
  


The day did not go as fast as he would like it. Shuichi’s been craving sweets all day, he was finding an _infuriating_ amount of dead ends on a case, and the people who came into his office came in asking such _dumb_ questions.

Shuichi felt so annoyed he was going to cry. He just wanted to go home and sleep for the next few days. Curl up and just—well he didn’t know, cry maybe? It didn’t sound _unappealing_. 

“Shuichi?” His uncle's voice brought him out of his concentration and _goddamnit_ he just wanted to finish this stupid case. He felt bad for being annoyed with his uncle of all people, but it still happened. His uncle looked surprised at the frustrated look on his face but didn’t comment on it. 

“You can leave y’know. I can lock up.” 

“Wha-but it’s not time to…” Shuichi looked at his wristwatch and sighed. It _was_ late. He hadn’t even gotten anything _done_ today. He might as well have just stayed home. “I guess it is. Thank you, Uncle.” He packed his things up and walked past him, hoping the annoyed expression wasn’t _too_ bad.

“Shu, are you doing okay?” His uncle asked, causing him to pause. He just wanted to go _home_. Nonetheless, he turned and gave him a weak smile. 

“I’m doing fine, Uncle. I’m just tired, I’ll be better tomorrow.” _Probably not_. 

“I see. Well, rest up son.”

And Shuichi made his way home, his day getting _significantly better_ when he stepped on a snail. He felt terrible about _that_ and he felt even worse when he tripped and gave himself a scrape on his knee.

Today was just _not_ his day. 

He opened the door to his house and sighed with relief. At least he was home now, where he could throw a fit if he wanted. He was too tired for that though, so he just changed into more comfortable clothing and sat on the couch. Kokichi would be home soon, and _god_ was Shuichi in the mood for being pampered. Normally he was opposed to that kind of treatment, but it sounded _so nice_.

Shuichi hummed as he got up and went to the kitchen for a cup of water. 

His mood was getting better right up until the point where he dropped his water. 

It was all over the floor now and he just stared at it for a minute, enraged and sad and-

And of _course,_ he would start crying. _That_ was annoying too, he was crying over a stupid cup of water. He hated being on his period, it somehow just made these things like the worst thing in the world. 

“Shuuuuu!” Kokichi’s voice rang through the house. Shuichi would’ve stopped bawling at that point, but the tears wouldn’t stop. “Shu? Oh, dear.” Kokichi’s voice just made him cry harder. “Ah, I’ll clean this up, Love. Just go hang out in the living room.” Kokichi’s smile calmed him down a bit as he gathered himself and went into the other room.

Kokichi came out a few minutes later with the bowl of chocolates they kept stashed for ‘Special Occasions’. They hummed lightly, a happy tune that helped relax Shuichi just a bit more. A fuzzy blanket was draped around him, Kokichi’s warmth even more comforting as he rested his head against Kokichi’s chest. 

“Good?” They asked. 

“Mhm.” 

“Cool cool! Anyway, what do you wanna watch?” 

“The ah...that one baking show you showed me.” 

“Whatever my beloved wants, he shall receive! I am a servant to his every whim.”

“Shh..”

“Shuichi is the same for me, I don’t see why I can’t do it for him.” They played with his hair a little before giving him a sincere and gentle smile. “I’m sorry your day was bad, Shuichi. I’ll do what I can, promise.”

“Thank you,” Shuichi replied softly. 

The show was turned on, catching Shuichi’s attention quickly. Kokichi made comments on the food, watching as Shuichi laughed at them. The adoration in their eyes still made Shuichi’s heart leap…

Even when they were married, he found himself flustered by his spouse. That was a little annoying too, but in a good way. 

Shuichi traced the ring on their finger and closed his eyes. “‘M tired. Sorry Kichi, but I’m going to bed…”

“Alrighty! Nighty night, Shumai.” They resumed their fingers combing through his hair, an act that made him even more drowsy.

Well, even if today was _awful_ , Shuichi thought it had ended pretty well. With another yawn, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! Drink lots of water and eat well!! 
> 
> i always almost put eat lots of water.., man.


End file.
